


Love feels so wrong without you

by MaxTheRewinder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, DatingApp!Au, Demisexuality, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Querl Dox/Nia Nal, SuperCorp, post season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheRewinder/pseuds/MaxTheRewinder
Summary: Everything was fine. Her life was good, both as Supergirl and as Kara. She enjoyed spending times with her friends, and making sure the city was safe. Truly, she was fine.But when her sister insisted she install a dating app ( to "rattle" her life a bit, for whatever that meant), Kara realised that everything could go so, so much more than fine. For so much for than fine was only found with someone that was much more than right. For Love felt so wrong without Lena.ORThe DatingApp!Au no one asked for but the one my sweet tooth was cravingTag may change but definitly a Supercorp Endgame !
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic and I hope you enjoy it just as much I enjoy writting it ! I'm not a english native speaker so plz be kind with me ahah !

That was one of those nights when Alex and Kelly decided to invite all the super friends to release the pressureof the week. And obviously Kara arrived right after her work at CatCo and almost ran to her sister's table. And by run, more like a flying-running thing.

" I'm so sorry ! I'm late, I had this terrible article I was working on" She put her blazer off on a free chair.

" Hey don't worry Kara" , Kelly smiled at her and reassured her, '' I'm going to grab us some drinks ok? '' She kissed her girlfriend’s cheek and went to the bar.

Kara was still out of breath and smiled at the revelation she was one of the first to arrive. That was rare, she worked so late those days and forgot the time when Alex reminded her that they had their usual meeting. She still had her laptop and the rest of a half-eating muffin, stolen from the office, in her bag.

" Don't worry Kar-'' She touched her sister's hand '' Breath. Brainy and Nia will join us later. "

Kara released a heavy breath and rearranged her ponytail.

" Plus , Lena is still at work. She may not be here tonight though. She texted me that she had a very awful day; You know? DEO big business "

Kara nodded at her sister and waited for Kelly to bring their drinks.

On those kinds of nights, Lena usually didn't show up. First she was busy as hell, all the shits going on since she took the reign of Luthor Corp again, now renamed L-Corp like before. It's been almost a year now since the event with Leviathan. Long story short, now Lex is dead for good and Lillian is missing but nowhere to see in National City or the country.

Second, Lena wasn't a big fan of public areas. She had a huge passive with murdered and assassination. She was still a public figure and everyone knew who she was, but that's why she prefered game night over bar night with her friend. Kara understood that so well.

" See something you like? '' Kara was brought back to earth with her sister's voice. She was staring at a group of girls at the other end of the bar. She wasn't staring at all , just daydreaming and thinking of Lena.

" Alex ! " She raised her voice a little too high because the group of girls turned back to them. Kara hid herself behind her sister.

Her sister laughed and looked at Kelly who arrived with their drinks.

" I leave you for five minutes, and this happened ". She spotted the sudden interest of the other group for their direction. Then they turn again and mind their own business.

"No for real, You were staring at those girls Kara !" Alex took her drink from her girlfriend and laughed at the kryptonian.

" I was in my mind sorry...I was thinking about my day " She replied while rearranging her glasses. She always does that when she was nervous, she really had to stop. Her sister seemed to spot that nervous tic everytime and make fun of it.

" Yeah maybe..I don't believe you "Alex laughed and take a sip of her drink.

" I really was in my mind. That's not like I want to flirt or something" She was still in her usual work clothes, that wasn't really a look for that either. " And I'm kinda busy at the moment. "

'' It’s never a good time with you Kara. And who’s to say you're gonna flirt ? Maybe you can...just you know? Get laid and have fun for one night ? " Her sister says that in a lower voice but that doesn't stop Kara from hearing it.

" What? No! That gross, Alex! You're drunk already, aren’t you?"

" What's gross? '' Lena appeared beside them. Kara was so focused on her sister that she didn't even hear Lena's heels steps. She left her job at L Corp for just a drink so she was obviously still in her work outfit too : a beautiful tight black pencil skirt, a white blouse and her black blazer.

Kara can usually hear them miles away even with a loud crowd. But right now? She was too focused on the brunette’s smile to even think about it.

" No actually, Alex was talking nonsense. No big deal, really."

" I told her to get laid and she acted like a child ! "

Lena laughed " She's not totally wrong about that" She waved to the barman and asked for her usual drink.

Kara's jaw almost hit the floor '' Oh no please, not you too!". She barely noticed Alex playfully hit her sister's shoulder and whisper ''Ha ! Told you !"

Lena laughed again. Kara wasn't really keen on talking about those kind of thing (things like sex) with her sister around. It's embarrassing, really. Even when they were younger (aka horny and shameless teenagers), they never really talked about it.

" I _really_ was in my mind, ok? I haven't dated for… ever since Mon-el ! That was in another life at this point '' And in another universe Kara thought. She wondered if she met him in this one.

Alex nodded and accepted that argument. Lena on the other hand stayed quiet and looked at her, raising her brow. Every time she looked at her like that, Kara had to explain herself more, like she had to get her approval.

" You know with my job at CatCo, my super duties... I don't really have time for that either. "

Lena hummed into her whiskey '' I know that too well Kara. I don't really had the time for relationships, either."

This time Kara hit Alex's shoulder..maybe a little too hard because her sister frowned'' Ha told you Alex !"

" But! '' Lena put her glasses on the table and smirked " I do have fun sometimes. Who wouldn't ?" Their entire table laughed whole-heartedly, except for the Kryptonian.

Once again Kara's jaw hit the floor. She didn't really need to know about Lena's sex life... Yeah sure they were best friends, they talked about those things sometimes but not in a detailed way. This new information created a strange knot in her gut that Kara can really point on.

"I’ll drink to that, Luthor" Alex cheers. Lena and Kelly raised their glasses to her the girl’s toast.

The rest of the night was quieter : Brainy and Nia came after that and they decided to start a dart tournament. Obviously Alex challenged Brainy and lost miserably.

" How dare you use your super brain against me, _Brainiac_ ? "

" I thought that was the point right Nia? Winning? " He said while plucking out his darts from the bullet.

Proud of her boyfriend, Nia stuck out her tongue, thenkissed his cheeks before he flush.

Soon enough, it was time to go. Alex and Kelly stayed a bit longer with Brainy and Nia (maybe for a rematch). Kara and Lena decided to go home, so the blonde proposed to escort her. Once outside, they resumed talking about their respective day. The calm of the city and the chill atmosphere was way better than the bar.

They don't really talk about the earlier conversation. Kara still had those words spinning around her brain. Did she really need a relationship? No.. Did she _want_ a relationship ? She hadn't really thought about it until her sister made fun of her.

After a while Kara finally break the silence and let her words split out of her mouth.

"I know that was silly"

Lena stopped and frowned her way "What do you mean?"

"This date thing ... I'm just not really good with the pressure you know? I wanna take my time and build something"

She may be the girl of steel, she really had trouble managing her own feelings, that was for sure. The CEO put her hand on the blonde arm.

"You don't have to justify how you act, Kara. I know what you mean..." She took off her hand and looked away "It takes time to earn trust".

"Yeah.."

She rubbed her neck. It took time for them. The super can spot the irony of the situation and hear the hard beating of Luthor's heart. Right after Lex's arrest, they managed to rebuild their friendship. It was hard and complicated. It took months after they learned to trust each other again and Kara always thought that, deep down, Lena still had this _wall_. The one she built to protect her own heart. Or maybe that was her case too? She, too, learned to distance herself from her best friendfor her own protection in the past.

"Anyway" Lena smiled at her, knowing exactly what she had in mind, that was one of the many things she loves about her. " I think I should go now. I had a meeting tomorrow morning and it's pretty late now"

The kryptonian glanced at her watch. It was well past midnight . " Of course yeah you had tons of things to do, and I probably should go home. Even though crimes never sleep in National City, I do need some rest."

Lena laughed '' You're right. So good night, I will see you soon''.

As they hugged, Kara relished the feeling of having her best friend in her arms, a soft warmth in the cooling city air. They bid each other goodbye, and the blonde began wandering the streets. Sleep awaited her.

However, life did not agree with her sleeping schedule: on the way to her flat, Kara heard an alarm sound. _Well, guess crime never really_ _sleeps_ _._ She flew in the direction of the sounds and changed into her super suit. Just a normal night for the girl of steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong : Alex want Kara to be happy. She seems to forced her but for real? She's kind and want her sister happy.  
> Don't forget to tell me what you think in the com section !
> 
> I may be able to update this fic real soon depending on my uni schedule...Stay tunes !
> 
> I'm on twitter so if you want to talk to me or just enjoy supercorp post, well feel free to follow me @MaxTheRewinder


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say a big THANK YOU to @SupercorpFics on twitter for sharing my work, it means a lot for me !
> 
> Then here's the Chap2 ! Hope you enjoy it ! I post it earlier because of my uni scredule.  
> Don't forget to com and tell me what you think .

After she took care of the accident, Kara came home and found her bed. Finally, she could get some sleep before going to CatCo the next morning.

Well the next _morning_ was in a few hours now. She always tried to get her everyday sleep. She may need less hours than the average human, thanks to her Kryptonian abilities, but she needed it nevertheless.

Kara woke up the next day, late, and used her superspeed to prepare. The blonde arrived at CatCo just in time to find Nia, half sleeping on her desk. She definitely had an after party with the other Danvers sister. The blonde decided to let her finish her night and start working on an article. Suddenly the young reporter woke up and blinked slowly.

" Sleep well? " Kara asked, still typing.

Nia rubbed her eyes and scratched a little " I think I need an extra large latte"

**\\*/**

Later at lunch the duo went to a little coffee shop near CatCo, where they could talk about last night and what the blonde missed. Apparently Alex was so mad at Brainy for winning every time that she suggested to play pool.

" For real Kara, Alex was so mad ! She tried to do another round with a Karaoke but Kelly stopped her before everything went wrong ".

The Kryptonian laughed. " This is so Alex. "

" Talking about that..right after you left, she told me that you were interested in a group of girls? "

Kara groans '' Ok so first that's not what happened. Second, I don't want you, or anyone, to be worried about my dating life. I'm fine"

" That's exactly what friends are for Kara !"

She said too much. The blonde knew that Nia would never give up on that. Kara was a little upset and nervous about that sometimes.

_Admit_ _it Kara you're not_ _upset_ _, you're just scared._

People seem to pressure her to date, lately. But she was still hurt from her past relationship : that had been a terrible mistake from start to finish. All of her past experience ended with broken hearts (hers of others..but mostly hers). She was scared, truly scared. What if she found someone and the universe tried, once again, to screw it all?

Right now she was too preoccupied by her jobs, her super duties and everything in between to think about that. She barely lost every person she loved in the last crisis. Now she wanted to enjoy life and figure this out later.

Right when Kara and Nia were about to leave the coffee shop, Alex called for an emergency.

_Best. Timing. Ever._

**Later at the DEO :**

It had been a year since the accident at the DEO. Well, " Accident ", more like destruction by a very angry earthbender. They took some time to rebuild the complex, but they did it right : it was now bigger and well designed. Kara was aware that Lena helped rebuild it, she changed all the tech material and made it better. Plus, she installed a lab in the building for emergencies: Lena would be able to help them with complex tech from outer space both in the same old place and at the end of the city in her personal lab.

Anyway, Kara was called for a gas accident near the building. She was able to make it up just before everything was out of control. As always, she did her job like a boss. She came back to the DEo right after. When she scanned the hall, she could see Alex scrolling her tablet. She became...well no she never stopped being the Director of the complex, she make sure to be more independent from the government this time.

" Hey what's up? " The blonde cheeredher sister with a gentle pat on her shoulder while the older Danvers smiled back at her without looking up.

"Good job Supergirl"

"Hey! You could be more grateful than that!"

"I _could_ , but I’d rather not" Alex still was on her tablet.

"Is that because you had an ..hungover from last night? "

The older Danvers looked at her. "Don't you dare laugh at me."

Of course Kara couldn't resist and did just that. Her sister (who apparentlyforgot that she was the girl of steel, even after seeing her fly not three minutes ago) punched her: unfortunately for her, it was like punching a wall of bricks.

" Unlike you, _Supergirl_ , I don't have an alien metabolism. "

The Blonde smiled.That was a good thing, having a Kryptonian Metabolism. She was never drunk with human alcohol and didn'tput on any weight, even if she ate tons of potstickers.

" So, have you been thinking of what I said yesterday?" Alex brought her back to reality.

" About what? "

"About dating someone?"

The blonde sighed. Deep down she hoped that Alex had forgotten that part of the conversation.

"Listen, Alex, I don't want this, alright? End of the conversation. " She crossed her arms and took her best supergirl posture. That didn’t seem to work on Alex, whoreplied with the rise of an eyebrow. The super continued :

"Alex please. I can handle that alone. I'm old enough to make my own decision" The blonde raised her voice. She doesn't like to be told what to do with her life.

" Hey chill sis ! I just want you to be happy, that's all " A genius smile run across the older Danvers. " And I'm sorry that you feel unconfortable about that, especially in public. I didn't want to seems like a ass"

" I know you didn't mean it " Kara sighed and lost her super pose "It’s just that everyone’s trying to force me to date. I don't want to, yet. I know you try to do good but..I am happy that way. For real Alex"

The older Danvers set her tablet on a table and grabbed her sister's shoulder " I don't want to force you, that wasn't my plan at all. I just want you to be happy and...everyone around you is in a relationship. I don't want you to ..well..feel like being the fifth wheel "

That was kinda true. Nia had Brainy, Alex had Kelly, even J'onn had M'gann. This doesn't bother her at all, she wasn't the only one to be alone : Lena was single too and she was fine! Plus she had work to do, just like her.

" I don't feel that way, don't worry " She smiled, a genuine smile.

But Alex didn't seem to agree "What I mean Kara is that I don't want you to be alone. "

That was true actually. Kara was an alien after all, a Kryptonian. Even if, EVEN IF she found someone, that wouldn’t last : she was almost immortal and she will see her significant one die. She didn't want this. She already lost her family, her world (twice) and the universe... She might be the girl of steel, but she had her heart broken so many times that it still hurt. She didn't want to be hurt again.

She was lost in her thoughts when Alex replied "You know you can download a dating app? Just to meet new people !"

_Oh she_ _’s_ _never gonna give up._

"I don't need a dating app, Alex. I can do that alone...plus ! This is so _not_ personal.. I don't think I’ll like it"

Alex walked into her original place again "Ok fine" She tapped on her tablet, trying to focus on their mission, and she stayed silent. That was too easy. Alex would never stop arguing like this.

Suddenly she spoke again '' But how many people did you date since Mon-el ? ''

Kara sighed. She actually missed Mon-El, but she went on a long time ago. ''No one ok? ...Maybe I will consider it. But only because I want you to stop ok? "

Alex frowned and was about to argue again, but got interrupted by the DEO alarm.

_Thank Rao_

Kara flew away and took care of the Evil Alien Of The Day.

**\\*/**

When she came back home after taking the alien down, all she wanted was to sleep and rest and..maybe take a shower. Those aliens really liked to set her on fire even if they already knew that she was fireproof. Sometimes she wondered if they were stupid or just too determined. Maybe both. Both is good (or, well, in her case, a waste of time). Shaking her head, she let the water wash away the day from her skin. A few minutes later, she came back to her fridge for a quick snack and found nothing but a leftover meal from Noonan's. At least it was something. She put it in the microwave, and carried it to the couch, where she sprawled. Nothing like Netflix to chill. Her phone rang in the middle of the “previously” sequence.

That was a text from Alex. _Sorry Kara about what I said and the dating thing..That was stupid and I don't want to force you ok? . Hope you don't hate me about that – A_ , she read.

''You silly" Kara laughed. Obviously she didn't hate Alex. She just didn't want to force those things. She had already watched too many romantic movies to know that! And she didn't even want to be with someone right now. Ok maybe she did feel alone sometimes in her flat, but that's ok? She still had her friends, they still had their game nights. Well.. _when_ she could have some nights for herself, with her job and all her super duties. She didn't even think she could have enough time for a relationship.

Then suddenly she was thinking about Lena. Even Lena Luthor, the world genius and CEO could take time from her everyday schedule for that. Well, apparently - according to her. Thinking about that doesn't feel right. Lena never mentioned that kind of thing with her? Ok they used to be best friends, then former '’enemies'' ( Kara didn't like this label) but now their friendship was stronger than ever. That still felt so strange, even to Kara.

While she was thinking about that she received another text from Alex. It was the link for the app.

After what seems like hours, Kara decided to download the app. _Well, it’s just to meet new people, right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups sorry I update this fic months ago but HERE WE ARE !  
> I was so busy with uni and life and everything in between.. but here the chap 3 !
> 
> Also I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to my Beta ( AFrenchLostGirl) for her support and her beloving advices !

Ok. So that was easier said than done. She’d downloaded the app but she had _no_ idea how to use it. She would try to figure out the next morning in the office before everyone else arrived.

_You literally can solve complex maths and bend steel, you can't figure out how this works? Keep it together Kara._ She decided she'd ask the best person she knew for that: Nia, her social media reference. Truly Nia was a master in those things. Things would go smoothly with her.

"Wait. You don't know how to use an app!?"

They were on lunch break in the middle of the office at CatCo. Multiple co-workers turned their head in Kara and Nia's direction. Kara hid her beet-red face as she ducked away from the stares.

"Shhh Nia please keep it quiet. I don't want all National City to know that I don't know how to use a dating app, ok?"

"Ok ok I will keep it undercover but..for real Kara? Here give me your phone" She extended her hand and took the device.

"Soooo... First you need a picture of you..a good one but not _too_ good ok?" She advised.

" Wait " the super stopped her "Are you trying to force me like Alex did?"

The young reporter frowned " No. I think dating apps are one of the best ways to make friends. This isn't just for sex, Kara" she added with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Maybe Nia was right and in extension Alex too. Her sister wasn't good at communication and may seem to force her but...well maybe that was Alex’s way of telling her to make new friends and try to be more friendly. Even if she was already very friendly and already had a great group of friends. Maybe it was time for her to extend the group. Nia caught her musing and brought her back to reality.

"So… a pic? Do you have a good pic of you? I'm sure you do" she smiled, leaning forward as if to hear a juicy piece of gossip.

" I...I don't know if I have that on my phone?'' She tried to remember her photo file... it was full of food pics and... maybe puppies if she dug? She did have selfies with her friends, but none of herself.

"Oh come on really? You never flex before your mirror with the guns you have?" She squeezed Kara's arms right before the kryptonian tooks those away. Nia laughed before continuing "I can ask Lena for a picture, if you want? She always takes pictures of you anyway, she must have so many good ones'' Nia opened her text app and clicked on Lena and Kara’s conversation.

"No wait, don't bother her with this” she hurriedly said. “I mean.. She's at work, I don’t think she wants to be distracted by what we’re doing" Actually, that was weird. She didn't think that Lena took pics of her.. right?

_DING_

"Ha! Told you! Oh she got plenty of it, look!"

Kara took back her phone.. Rao. So Lena really did take all of those. She scrolled down the vast amount. Where and when did the brunette take those pics of her? They were amazing and Kara could tell that every photo just pictured her so well. Even if she was used to Supergirl pics all over the media, she didn't really like seeing herself. She made a mental note to thank her later. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Nia had already selected her favorite.

"No wait!" Kara showed her a particular pic. ''This one. I like this one."

She remembered when the photo had been taken: Alex and Kelly had invited the superfriends for a drink at their place. In the picture, Kara was sitting on a sofa absorbed by (probably) Brainy rambling about science. A day-dreaming look, confident and soft at the same time.

"So..pic, check! Now we need a biography. Something catchy but not _too_ catchy! You have to be mysterious and simple."

"That seems… really complex Nia". It's not like her life as Kara was exciting or something, compared to her secret identity.

"I will do it for you, don't worry. And last thing..Boy or girl?"

Kara frowned. "what?"

"Kara, the app will help you find a date but for that we need to specify your preference."

The blonde hadn’t really thought about it. She’d always dated men but...well on Krypton gender was not really a big thing like on Earth. Per human standards, she’d probably be pansexual. She didn't really talk about it either. Sure, Alex came out to her years ago! But she didn't feel the need to come out herself, it was just as natural as breathing for her.

"If there’s an option for ‘everybody’, check that one" She finally said.

Nia smirked and sent her a knowing look. Had she already known the answer? As she looked back down, the journalist lost her smile. “What the _fuck_.” Now she was outright fuming. “They don’t even have an ‘in-between’ option. I’m gonna throw hands. No. You know what?” she looked back up, flames dancing in her determined gaze. “The real thing I’m gonna throw is their reputation. Tear it down through CatCo mag reviews until they add that feature. We’re in the 21st century, what dating app doesn’t have it?”

She took a long breath in and out then smiled, clouds and thunder gone from her face. "Well girl, I checked bisexual in the meantime. We’ll change it once the app creators crumble under the weight of modernism. Starting from now, you're officially part of the online dating world. May the force of love be with you, Kara" her smile widened.

Kara smiled uneasily, trying to match her friend’s enthusiasm _. Easier said than done.._

After lunch, Kara decided to focus on her job and write her article. Well, she’d better hurry if she wanted to spend time with Lena tonight. They decided to try a new kombucha restaurant...and by _they_ , she meant Lena.

For the rest of the evening, she tried to focus on her job and turned off her notifications. To ensure she’d be able to make it to Lena’s restaurant of choice, she even put her phone in her purse. However, that didn’t keep the app away from her thoughts. Maybe Alex was right, this was a good way to find new friends or just people to talk about with. No big deal, really. But what if someone decided to take it a step further and try something? At the thought, Kara felt sick and anxious. She stopped writing and tried to control her breath.

_Focus..one two three._

Why was she so nervous about that? It's no big deal. She’d done that before with Mon-El....Now that she thought about it, she maybe shouldn’t have taken it as an example. They weren't on good terms for a long time before getting together. So she’d never really felt _something_ for someone. The real love at first sight thing. What if she never really found this? This thought fed her panicked state even more.

"Hey Kara are you ok?''

She felt herself jump a little as a warm hand landed on her shoulder. She followed the sound of the voice. Nia, of course it was Nia.

"I'm fine just...hypoglycemia, you know how it is. I'm gonna grab myself a latte, do you want one?"

The younger journalist frowned "Hhm sure,an extra large for me." and let Kara go without asking questions.

Kara grabbed her purse and went straight to the elevator. She was finally able to breathe on her way to the nearest coffee shop. The last time she’d had a panic attack like this was when she was trapped in the Catco elevator. She was pretty sure there still was a Supergirl-shaped hole on the roof of CatCo. Or maybe in this universe Kara wasn't claustrophobic at all.

She really shouldn’t panic about that..it was just an app, nothing serious. Plus, she didn't expect someone to _swipe right_ , so why did she panic like that?

She was so lost in her musings that she didn't even see that it was her turn to order. She mumbled her and Nia's order before going back to CatCo.

\\*/

Time flew by as she worked. When she finally grabbed her phone, she saw that Lena had texted her a few minutes earlier. It was almost 8 and she was still busy in her office so she suggested Kara grab a takeout and join her in L-Corp.

Kara arrived at L-Corp with two full bags of burgers from Big Belly Burger.Lena's secretary let her go to her boss' office and she knocked at the door where she knew Lena was waiting for her. They smiled at each other and hugged as Kara came in.

"I can smell those burgers from here Kara, please sit. I'm sure you're just as starving as I am" the raven-haired chuckled as she gently swatted her arm.

That was true, her stomach groaned in response. Lena laughedsoftlyas she took a seat on her luxurious sofa. Kara took a chair and placed it in front of Lena. The blonde decided to avoid sitting in it since she spilled ketchup on it a few months ago. Unfortunately, she now couldn’t steal fries from Lenalike before.

Kara always enjoyed her time with Lena, especiallylate dinners at her office. All the companyemployees were home for the night and Lena was probably the last person in the building. Kara often wondered whether she slept on the sofa when days were rough and she needed to finish her daily work. Lena was a workaholic and Kara knew that all too well; her own super hero job was a full-time one.

They were discussing their respective days when Kara remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot. Thanks for the pictures Lena..I know it was an out-of-nowhererequest but-"

The raven-haired interrupted her excuse. "Darling, it's always an honor."

That's what Kara loved about Lena: she always made time for her friends, even if she was extremely busy. The super discovered that very recently, when they were apart last year. That's what hurt the most: knowing too late that someone you care about didn't care for you anymore.

Kara must have been daydreaming because the CEO interrupted her thoughts.

**'** 'And you how are you? How's your day been?’'

"Fine you know, same thing as ever. " She was about to bring up her panic attack but deep down, Kara didn’t want Lena to know about the dating thing. She wasn’t ashamed per say, but it was like a line that she didn't want to cross in her friendship. Kara noticed that Lena was frowning, she must be daydreaming again.

''Kara, you would tell me if something's wrong right?''

'' Of course I would."

The brunette put her hand on the super arms and squeezed it. "We passed all those things with my brother because we were honest against each other.. I will not make those mistakes again."

Lena smiled at her, the kind of smile that Kara knew so well. Lena only opened herself like this with her, even after the event of last year. They were able to pass this and rebuild their friendship like nothing happened, except that wasn't true. Scars remained and they needed to work on that, with baby steps.

Lena finally broke the silence "I have an important meeting in Japan next week. Big investors. You know after the whole Lex situation I had to rebuild my business and on this Earth people seem to be uninterested in me again''.

Kara grip the chair unconsciously and broke them a little, she took a deep breath but Lena figured it out before she could vocalize her thoughts '' Yeah. It pisses me off too Kara. ''

"I promise, if I ever see one of them I will punch them.''

Lena laughed, she already knew that her best friend would do whatever was in her power to protect her even from misogyny. "I think they will be surprised to see Supergirl arrive in their office, right?"

"Bip me and I will do it” They shared alaugh and finishedtheir meal. It was now pretty late and the night had long since fallen in National City.

"I should head home now'' said Kara while getting up. "You should too. Go home, you’ve already worked too much today''.

Lena smiled and agreed to go home as soon as she finished her work.

_That's a start._

They hugged goodbye and Kara left L-Corp heart content and mind clean. She decided to walk home enjoying the fresh air of thebeautiful October night.

_DING_

Kara frowned and took her phone out of her purse. She’d received a notification. She unlocked her phone, wondering if it was Alex telling her that she had to patrol tonight.

But it wasn't Alex.

“ Elena had left a message ”.

_oh crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading this ! 
> 
> I don't know when I will be able to update this again but I will !


End file.
